


【观棋不岩】海上花PWP

by dmmyogurt



Category: srrx2, 声入人心第二季
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-04
Updated: 2019-12-04
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:14:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21668806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dmmyogurt/pseuds/dmmyogurt
Summary: 老情人重逢，不诉离殇有捆绑/蒙眼play，但作者认为她全篇都在抒情
Relationships: 岩棋 - Relationship, 观棋不岩 - Relationship
Kudos: 7





	【观棋不岩】海上花PWP

女孩们，听我的，配着《花样年华》🥰 不好回来骂我

**********************************************

Side A:

自他推门进入的那刻起刘岩就注意到他了。随后是不自觉的视线交汇，交汇，再避开。

不对，明明他多半时间在低头盯着杯中透明液体出神，并未看向自己，可从发丝的微曲弧度到光洁手指分明的骨节，让人目光挪不开，移不走。

刘岩心里默默笑自己醉了，醉得厉害。会是他吗？离开10年的人，怎么会是他。

酒吧人影幢幢，酒精烟草混着各色香水味，明暗光影间心照不宣的信号在交换，牵起陌生人的手，借着微醺讨一夜欢愉。没什么不可以，在这荡漾的海中央，这巨大的游轮，是一座肆意的孤岛。

今夜风平浪静，刘岩却觉得酒吧吊顶的水晶灯摇得晃眼。他起身正欲离开，脚下不知被什么绊着了，身子猝不及防地踉跄一下，却被一个怀抱接住。

他仰头，迎上了那对眼尾含情的眼眸。10年了，他眼角添了几分风霜，望向自己的眼神中却炙热如常。

“对不起，我喝醉了。”刘岩轻轻摆手。

“哥，我送你回去吧。”

那男人温柔又不由分说地搀住他，深灰色羊毛西装搭在左臂，右侧臂弯筑起一座港湾。刘岩觉得温暖又疲惫，依靠着这个人，他觉得似他又不是他。罢了，今夜就放过自己吧。

雕花布洛克皮鞋走过暗红花纹地毯不发出一点儿声响。走廊上三步一隔的复制名画，印象派的迷蒙潋滟还没看够，拐角又遇到抽象派的浓烈碰撞。不合时宜的交汇，一如今夜不该遭遇的重逢。

刘岩想抬头看清他，可这船怎这样晃，他的心也跟着摇啊摇，身边的男人像是也被这荡漾带出了笑。他不知道为什么就跟着他笑了起来。

对了，当年就是这样，他就是有这般的感染力。只要他一笑，自己一身疲惫千斤仿佛也跟着卸下来，他奔过来讨一个拥抱，那他的怀中就为他盛开万朵金黄的玫瑰。

他听到他在耳畔低声说：

“哥，我很想你。”

刘岩鼻子一酸，像是谁在深冬夜里冒冒失失地打开窗缝。清冷海风灌进来，他似获得了片刻清醒。那人眼睛起了润泽，是了。这大船里温暖得迷失四季，那冷风让你的窗户也起雾了吧。

刘岩不自觉地伸手要摸他脸颊，清瘦的下颌线突兀锋利。他的手掌覆过来，顺着刘岩的手指轻轻摩挲，随即薄唇也贴上来。他衔住刘岩的嘴唇，先是用唇瓣小心地啄着，一点点地蹭，再久久地吻。舌尖在唇缝处试探，一下一下，像是没获得允许，就不探入。

刘岩的心间穿过一阵温暖干燥的风，紧接着，又下起一场无声的雨，那雨也淋漓在他的眼眸深处，柔情绻意地将他滋润。刘岩微启牙关，舌尖勾住他，轻轻厮缠摩弄。一张黑色丝绒幕布铺天盖地展开，将二人从头到脚裹挟起来。

Side B:

当衬衫的最后一粒纽扣也被解开，空气的凉意触到裸露的胸口，郑棋元不由得颤抖了一下，他看到刘岩的醉眼跟着自己一闪，一闪而过下意识的关切和一缕握不住的疼惜。郑棋元的心像是被谁轻轻捏了一下，盛放出酸涩的柔情。他心里，竟还存着那么一丁点自己。他任由刘岩用力吻着自己的脖颈、用牙齿厮磨着自己的耳垂的软肉。当他柔软的舌尖顺着自己耳垂上那个已经有点模糊的弧线画了个圈时，他终于忍不住落下泪来。

“文这儿干嘛呀？”

是他轻轻皱起不解的眉。

“酷呗。” 

是当年的自己凑近镜子心满意足地左看右看。

“你过来，让我也看看。”

是他坐在窗边的木头椅子上，上目线投射出星星点点的温柔。

接着，是自己乖乖地凑过去靠近他。  
侧脸撞上他温热的呼吸，心跳声在耳畔忽得放大。

“你擅自在我最爱的地方文身，这让我以后怎么吻你。” 

是他手托住自己的脸轻轻转过来。

是自己与他眼中的灼灼星河撞了个满怀。

“以后我就在这儿画个圈，你就跑不了了。” 他的哥哥也曾经顽皮过，舌尖灵活地擦过他微红的耳垂，带给他难忘的颤栗。

游轮的房间幽香阵阵，灯光未着，只留有落地的一盏灯明着，空调喷出的暖气烘得人耳目迷蒙。

郑棋元整个人跌进柔软的床榻，陷进刘岩的身下。他在他身上一城一池地攻略，他顺从地去解他系在腰畔的丝质长带。手指留恋地摸过没有一丝赘肉的人鱼线，郑棋元也在心里暗暗骂这个老男人要命的魅力。腰带松开了，刘岩顺手解开自己的领带结。

郑棋元突然手腕并拢伸到他面前，眼神递过去一个无声的暗许。

刘岩眼中晃过一丝迷乱，随即，他微微地笑了。

眼睛被柔韧的绸缎面蒙住了。

呵，Zegna。郑棋元心里轻笑。

这不知是他哪个女伴的品味。若我选，定要他用那条Stefano Ricci。

刘岩接着用丝质系带将他手腕绑在床头。

连手法都与十年前一模一样。

颈肩处，他俯身过来。赤裸的上身滚烫，不经意间蹭过耳后的鼻尖却微凉。只这一下，郑棋元知道自己被点燃了。

他不由自主地向上挺着腰背，光裸的胸口触到他胸前，如春风吹起一片涟漪。

我仍是这样渴望他。那么多年了。这身体骗不了人的。郑棋元正欲轻叹，忽然身后一触冰凉，是刘岩的手指蘸着润滑正为他温柔做着扩张。他熟练地找到他的敏感点，精准的两下让郑棋元憋在嗓子里的呻吟终于释放了出来。

刘岩吻了吻他的唇，又轻柔握住他昂起的前端套弄起来。

“你是怎么找到我的？”

我是……郑棋元被一阵一阵从尾椎释放到全身的酥麻冲得心神荡漾，大脑不听使唤，只剩一波又一波不断攀升的浪涌。他手被缚着逐渐失去知觉，眼睛被蒙着仿佛跌进一艘密不透风的船，满心的柔情和炙热全部盛放在脐下三寸，唯独剩一张口泣不成声，一具躯体任他摆布。

他双腿蹭着刘岩的身侧，又感到一个火热硬挺的东西塞进自己大腿内侧，摩擦着自己柔软的皮肉。每一下进出都忍不住想开口求他。求他放过自己。还是求他狠狠地折磨自己。

刘岩不慌不忙，欣赏着身下这个全身泛起潮红的人。眼睛被蒙住，迷离的情欲却从缝隙中不断弥漫开来。软薄的唇随着喉结的起伏微微翕张，身下的衬衣像披风一般铺开，跟床单皱成一处。袖口却还系得严实，随着自己的抽送，古银色袖钉会不小心地跟着从缚住手腕的丝带间露出来。他胸口上布满深深浅浅的吻痕，是自己故意为之。刘岩忍不住上手揉搓他的胸乳，又不断地捻玩胸口两点殷红。他终是抵抗不住开始求饶了。

哥。哥…… 情迷令他喉头干涩发紧，清亮音色夹进一抹沙哑，在刘岩听来更是充满诱惑。

刘岩骑身而上，徐徐地将滚烫的前端送进去。每进一寸停一下，听那把好听的嗓子发出恰好婉转的呻吟。

他对这身体发出的情动信号再熟悉不过，于是他将热吻叠进他的齿畔唇间，扶着他的腰身让连接处更紧密，让每一次进入都稳稳地擦过他的敏感点。郑棋元双腿攀紧刘岩的腰间，一波又一波过电的快感让他不自觉地蜷起脚尖。 仿佛想要勾住什么路过的风，即使那缥缈谁也握不住。

刘岩突然一把扯开他手腕上的软带。

血液迅速回流指尖，整条手臂都跟着发酸发胀。郑棋元被捆得太久了，一时双手好似失了知觉。刘岩握住他皙白的手腕，轻轻咬着着那些红痕。布满整个小臂的文身在黑暗中也扎眼，刘岩不禁眯起眼睛来辨认，有几处边缘已经微微褪色模糊，有几处他瞧着眼生，不知是何时新添的。

刘岩想，离开了自己，他的男孩长大了。他看到郑棋元嘴唇翕动，于是伏低身子倾听。

他听到他说：“哥，眼睛也给我解开吧。让我看看你。”

领带的内侧微微潮湿，是汗水还是泪水刘岩不得而知。他现在只看到郑棋元眼睛里荡漾着汹涌的春潮，浪花拍打在长满暗红曼陀罗的彼岸，一波退低，一波又高起。于是他任他像婴孩一样紧紧搂住自己的脖子，像从前一样将他送上云霄。他与他十指相扣，四目相对间，他像是看到了当年那个羞怯又勇敢的他，和那个少言却多情的自己。人的心意，相通时连指尖也传情。刘岩握住他膝盖，那双细长的腿从善如流地再次扣紧自己。他借势把自己整个送进去，任由那滚烫绞紧他，吞没他。他们身上黏湿滑腻，分不清蹭在胸口的是谁的汗水。刘岩顺着郑棋元的腰线抚摸上去，视线随着手指，撞进郑棋元的凝视。这次刘岩选择不躲开了，他抚摸着郑棋元额前被打湿的刘海，在他颤抖的睫毛上，轻轻封上一个吻。

游轮穿过夜色，静静地航行到大海中央。刘岩放任自己, 跟着整个船舱轻轻地摇。他的帆船或在启明之时离港，那么今夜，就让他再停泊片刻吧。

——Fin.


End file.
